


Zwei Seiten einer Medaille

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: Beitrag zum Livejournal Adventskalender
Türchen 18. Dezember 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thiel und Weihnachtsfeiern ... auch so ne Sache

 

„Willst du nicht doch lieber einen Anzug anziehen?“ Boerne schaffte es tatsächlich, seine Stimme nur ein ganz klein wenig quengelig klingen zu lassen.

Thiel schüttelte bockig den Kopf, ohne den anderen anzuschauen. Nein, wollte er nicht. Hatte er gestern und vorgestern auch schon nicht gewollt. Und heute wollte er das immer noch nicht.

„Aber die werden bestimmt Fotos machen wollen ... von der Ehrung“, schob Boerne noch hinterher und zupfte ein wenig am Ärmel von Thiels Wollpullover. Natürlich war das ein schöner Pullover und stand Thiel ganz hervorragend, aber der Anlass ...

„Boerne, ich bin halt so wie ich bin, klar? Und außerdem ist es die Weihnachtsfeier und kein Staatsbankett.“

„Die Weihnachtsfeier UND die Ehrung für deinen dreißigsten erfolgreich gelösten Fall! Also, ich finde da kann man schon mal ...“ Thiel unterbrach ihn, bevor die Diskussion noch eine Runde auf dem Kettenkarussell fuhr.

„Unseren dreißigsten Fall ... und außerdem fühle mich dann einfach nicht wohl.“ Thiel zog nochmal den Pullover ein wenig am Bauch zurecht und dann schaute er Boerne an.

Der andere war natürlich mal wieder äußerst elegant. Der edle dunkelgraue Anzug und das weiße Oberhemd standen Boerne ganz hervorragend. Seine Krawatte glänzte ein wenig silbrig und saß natürlich perfekt. Irgendwie waren sie ja schon ein etwas seltsames Paar. Aber er musste Boerne zugute halten, dass der sich mittlerweile nur noch in absoluten Ausnahmefällen über seine Kleidung beschwerte. In der Regel nahm er ihn so, wie er war. Vor allem, seit sie sich nach Boernes traumatischer Geiselnahme endlich eingestanden hatten, dass sie gerne ihr Leben zusammen verbringen würden. Also, noch mehr zusammen als es ja im Grunde eh schon der Fall war.

Thiel hatte Boerne nach der Vergiftung jeden Tag im Krankenhaus besucht. Gebangt und gewartet, dass der andere wieder aufwachen würde. Jeden Tag die Fortschritte in der Genesung minutiös beobachtet und sich abends immer wieder und wieder gesagt, dass alles gut werden wird. Dass er Boerne nicht verlieren wird. Und dabei gemerkt, dass der Gedanke Boerne zu verlieren unerträgliche Schmerzen hervorrief. Wie bei seiner Scheidung.

Aber damals war es Wirklichkeit gewesen. Susanne war gegangen und sie hatte ihm auch noch Lukas weggenommen. Und er hatte nichts, absolut gar nichts dagegen tun können. Aber jetzt konnte er etwas tun. Boerne war am Leben, wenn auch nur knapp. Und er konnte zu dem anderen hingehen und konnte ihm sagen, was er denn so empfand, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass Boerne eines Tages vielleicht nicht mehr in seinem Leben war.

Und an dem Abend nachdem sie zu dritt noch Essen gegangen waren und Boerne sein Versprechen die Rechnung zu übernehmen auch tatsächlich wahr gemacht hatte, da waren sie zusammen nach Hause gefahren und Boerne hatte gefragt, ob er noch auf ein Glas Wein mit reinkommen wolle und da Thiel eh schon ein paar Glas Wein getrunken hatte, willigte er unvorsichtigerweise auch gleich ein.

Und eigentlich hatte sich alles wie immer angefühlt, obwohl alles komplett neu war. Da hatte er hinterher noch einige Wochen drüber gerätselt. Sie hatten ein Glas Wein getrunken, geredet. Dann hatte er Boerne endlich gestanden, wieviel Angst er wirklich um ihn gehabt hatte und Boerne hatte einen Moment gestutzt. Es fast nicht glauben können. Versucht in seinen Augen zu lesen. Und dann hatte der andere sich vorgebeugt und ihn einfach geküsst. Ein kurzer Druck mit sanften Lippen. Es war eigentlich gar nicht so seltsam gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte. Im Grunde fast vertraut. Er war dann die ganze Nacht geblieben. Sie waren einfach irgendwann ins Bett gegangen und nebeneinander eingeschlafen. Gar nichts aufregendes. Und seitdem war auch nicht viel mehr passiert. Ab und zu mal ein kleiner Kuss auf die Wange oder auf die Lippen. Wie nach Jahren einer langen Ehe.

Und trotzdem duzten sie sich jetzt. Zumindest im privaten Rahmen. Frühstückten morgens zusammen. Saßen abends noch lange und redeten. Und immer öfter übernachtete Thiel bei Boerne. Und jedesmal dachte er, dass der andere doch diesmal ganz sicher etwas versuchen würde. Hoffte es irgendwie auch. Aber Boerne versuchte nichts. Es gab einen kleinen Kuss zur guten Nacht und man schlief gemeinsam ein. Und langsam fragte Thiel sich, ob das denn so alles sein würde. Oder ob da noch was kam. Und er fragte sich auch, was er denn so wollte, das da noch kam.

In der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht waren sie eng aneinandergekuschelt eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen kurz nacheinander aufgewacht. Und Thiel hatte etwas grummelig beschlossen, dass er das gerne ab jetzt immer so hätte und hatte das Boerne noch etwas grummeliger beim Frühstück mitgeteilt. Und der hatte sich etwas mehr darüber gefreut, als Thiel es erwartet hatte. Na ja, vielleicht hatten sie es wirklich schon zu lange vor sich hergeschoben.

Und jetzt waren schon drei Monate ins Land gegangen und sie hatten sich immer enger aneinander geschmiegt mit ihrer beider Leben und Thiel wollte das gar nicht mehr anders. Und ganz zaghaft hatten sie auch schon darüber gesprochen, ob sie vielleicht in Zukunft auch zusammen wohnen wollten, jetzt wo Thiel doch fast jede Nacht bei Boerne schlief. Aber da war noch keine Entscheidung getroffen worden. Ebenso wie zu der zukünftigen Kuss-Situation, dachte Thiel. Denn die war doch reichlich unbefriedigend, wenn er da so drüber nachdachte.

„Dann zieh aber wenigstens die Ärmel am Pullover runter, wenn du nach vorne gehst, ja?“ Boerne strich ihm noch einmal glättend über die Brust und unterbrach damit seine Gedanken.

„Jetzt hör endlich auf, mich immer zu bemuttern.“ Thiel wischte die Hand weg, die ihm den Pullover glattstrich und bereute im gleichen Moment schon wieder seinen harschen Ton.

Er hob entschuldigend eine Hand an Boernes Wange, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und legte seine Stirn an Boernes.

„Hör zu, ich mag es ja, wenn du dir Gedanken um mich machst, aber in diesem Fall entscheide ich das selber, ja?“ Und insgeheim machte er sich eine gedankliche Notiz, die Ärmel an seinem Pullover herunterzuziehen, wenn er nach vorne ging, um seine komische Ehrung entgegenzunehmen.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Eine Stunde später stand er dann gemeinsam mit Nadeshda und Boerne in einem durchaus angenehm weihnachtlich dekorierten Konferenzraum im Präsidium und hielt einen Becher Glühwein in der Hand.

„Ah, der verehrte _geehrte_ Herr Thiel.“ Staatsrat Krause prostete ihm zu.

„Noch is‘ ja nich‘ so weit“, murmelte Thiel etwas peinlich berührt. Boerne rückte sich neben ihm etwas übermäßig stolz gerade und Thiel schielte kurz zu ihm rüber, damit der andere nicht auch noch mit irgendwelchen Lobeshymnen hier anfing und am Ende noch ihre Beziehung ausplapperte.

Aber Boerne sah ihn gar nicht an, sondern den Polizeioberrat Möllinghaus, der gerade auf der Feier erschienen war und dem er sich jetzt vermutlich an den Hals werfen würde, um beim nächsten Fall auch endlich mal eine Ehrung entgegen nehmen zu können. Thiel nahm einen großen Schluck Glühwein und hätte sich dabei fast ertränkt. Er hustete und schnappte nach Luft.

Dann stopfte er eine Hand in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans und sah Boerne missgelaunt hinterher, als der in der Menge verschwand, um dem Polizeioberrat die Hand zu schütteln.

„Chef“, Nadeshda wandte sich mit leiser Stimme an ihn und er versuchte sich auf seine Kollegin zu konzentrieren.

„Ich ...“, Nadeshda schaute im Raum umher, als suche sie etwas. „Ich wollte Sie mal was fragen.“ Oh nein, oh nein ... Nadeshda würde doch jetzt nicht ... Thiel musste immer noch etwas husten vom Glühwein eben, der doch ganz schön im Hals brannte, wenn man ihn nicht die richtige Röhre runterschluckte.

„Also, Sie kennen doch die Maria aus der Sitte ...“, Nadeshda schaute ihn so beschwörend an, als ob er sich absolut zwingend an irgendeine Maria aus der Sitte erinnern müsste.

„Äh joah ...“, eigentlich erinnerte er sich jetzt gerade irgendwie nicht.

„Wir waren doch im Frühjahr alle gemeinsam auf dem Send ... wissen Sie noch?“

Puh, ja, so vage erinnerte er sich. Vor allem, weil Boerne sich mal wieder über die Menschenmengen und die schlechte Musik aus den zahlreichen Fressbuden echauffiert hatte.

„Klar, klar.“ Thiel war etwas abgelenkt davon, dass Boerne jetzt wild gestikulierend am anderen Ende des Raumes auf seinen Chef einredete. Dass der sich da auch nicht mal einen Abend zurückhalten konnte.

„Würden Sie ihr heute die Freude machen und mit ihr tanzen?“ Nadeshda strahlte ihn an. Vermutlich stellvertretend für Maria. Und Thiel starrte Nadeshda auch stellvertretend für Maria an ... allerdings verständnislos. Was? Seine Aufmerksamkeit löste sich rasant von Boerne und ging auf Nadeshda über.

„Wie?“ Thiel war jetzt total verwirrt.

„Na, was meinen Sie denn wie? Tanzen eben. Langsamer Walzer oder was auch immer. Oder können Sie das etwa gar nicht?“ Der letzte Satz kam ein wenig herausfordernd über ihre Lippen und Thiel starrte sie immer noch mit offenem Mund an.

„Klar kann ich das!“ Sowas ließ er ja nicht auf sich sitzen. Aber sein Blick ging trotzdem nochmal kurz rüber zu Boerne, dessen Haarschopf er jetzt neben dem der Staatsanwältin erkennen konnte.

„Schön.“ Nadeshda nahm seine Antwort als Zusage und wollte sich gerade wegdrehen. Vermutlich um besagte Maria zu suchen. Aber Thiel hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Das geht aber nicht.“ Seine Stimme war jetzt ein drängendes Flüstern.

„Wie?“ Jetzt war es an Nadeshda verwirrt zu sein.

„Na ja ...“, er zögerte. Wie drückte man das aus, ohne zuviel Preis zu geben? „Ich ... also, ich kann nicht mir ihr tanzen.“

„Aber eben haben Sie doch gesagt, Sie können tanzen?“ Nadshdas Stimme war misstrauisch geworden.

„Ja, kann ich auch ... aber eben nicht mit dieser ... dieser ...“

„Maria“, vervollständigte Nadeshda den Satz. „Aber Chef, sie ist wirklich ne richtig nette. Und sie ist hübsch und witzig. Sie würde Ihnen gefallen.“

„Darum geht es ja auch gar nicht.“ Mann, das war echt schwer jetzt.

„Chef ...“, fing Nadeshda erneut in einem beschwichtigenden Ton an, „Sie mag sie wirklich sehr. Wir haben ab und zu mal über Sie gesprochen und ich hab so von der Arbeit erzählt und von Ihnen ... und dann nach dem Send hat sie mir nochmal erzählt wie sympathisch sie Sie findet ...“ Nadeshda ließ nicht locker.

„Bitte ... Nadeshda ...“, Thiel suchte nach Worten, die wie Wasser durch seine Finger rannen. „Ich ... sagen Sie ihr doch einfach, dass ich ein Arsch bin und nicht mit ihr tanzen möchte.“ Vielleicht war das die einfachste Lösung.

„Aber Chef ... das ist doch Quatsch“, Nadeshda ließ nicht locker. „Sie sind doch jetzt auch schon so lange alleine und Maria würde wirklich gut zu Ihnen passen. Sie hat früher auch mal selber Fußball gespielt und versteht die Arbeitszeiten bei der Polizei. Wollen Sie es nicht wenigstens mal probieren?“

Thiel wurde warm unterm Kragen. Vielleicht hätte er doch das Jackett anziehen sollen. Das konnte er bei Hitzewallungen wenigstens stolperfrei ausziehen, während der Wollpullover ihm seine kompletten Haare durcheinander bringen würde. Auf der anderen Seite war das eigentlich auch egal. Vielleicht sogar noch besser. Um Maria und jegliche anderen Frauen abzuschrecken, die ihn möglicherweise zum Tanzen auffordern wollten. Wieso schob diese Maria eigentlich Nadeshda vor? Traute die sich nicht selber zu fragen? Vielleicht war sie zwar nett, aber doch häßlich.

„Warum fragt eigentlich diese Maria nicht selber?“ forschte er nach.

„Wird sie ja noch. Ich wollte nur schonmal etwas den Weg ebnen. Erzählen Sie ihr das bloß nicht, sonst würgt sie mich.“ Jetzt sah Nadeshda etwas besorgt aus. Als fürchtete sie etwas falsch an die Sache rangegangen zu sein.

„Nee, mach ich nicht.“ So fies war er nun auch wieder nicht. Aber am Liebsten würde er Nadeshda jetzt los schicken und dieser Maria einfach sagen, dass er eben nicht die Absicht hatte mit ihr zu tanzen. Oder mit sonst jemandem. Nicht mal mit Boerne. Und mit dem war er ja nun ...

In dem Moment sah er Frau Klemm und Boerne auf sie zukommen. Frau Klemm blickte schon wieder reichlich genervt drein als Boerne unaufhörlich auf sie einredete und zog nur ein wenig grüßend die Mundwinkel nach oben, als sie vor Thiel und Nadeshda zum Stehen kamen.

„Geben Sie mir ruhig Ihr Glas.“ Boerne hielt ihm eine Hand hin und Thiel starrte vollkommen verständnislos auf die Hand. Boerne zuckte kurz mit der Hand nach oben und wollte nach dem Glas greifen, aber Thiel hielt es sich an die Brust.

„Herr Thiel, es geht jetzt gleich los mit der Ehrung und Sie wollen doch wohl nicht mit dem Glühweinglas in der Hand auf die Bühne gehen, oder?“ Boernes Augen versuchten gleichzeitig noch zu kommunizieren, dass er sich besser auch noch die Ärmel am Pullover runterzog.

In dem Moment ging auch schon die unsägliche Weihnachtsmusik aus und ein Mann betrat die improvisierte Bühne an der hinteren Wand des Raumes. Thiel wurde schlagartig heiß am ganzen Körper. Wie er solche Veranstaltungen hasste.

„Sooooo“, begann der Kollege auf der Bühne. „Dann sag ich schon mal willkommen bei unserer schönen Weihnachstfeier hier im Präsidium.“ Er schwenkte ein Glas mit Glühwein in die Luft und Thiel warf Boerne einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Wenn der auf der Bühne Glühwein trank, dann konnte er das ja wohl schon lange.

„Bevor es hier richtig losgeht und die ersten sich knutschend unterm Schirmständer wiederfinden“, der Kollege hatte offensichtlich auch schon ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen, denn er zwinkerte vielsagend in die Menge. „Wollte der Herr Polizeioberrat noch eben ein paar Worte sagen.“ Er schwenkte sein Glas nach rechts in Richtung der einen Stufe, die zur Bühne hinaufführte und Dr. Möllinghaus betrat mit einem leicht strafenden Gesichtsausdruck das Podium.

Jetzt war Thiel doch ganz froh sich nicht aufgebrezelt zu haben, denn das schien ja hier wirklich eher eine lockere Veranstaltung zu sein. Boerne straffte sich neben ihm erwartungsvoll.

„Ja“, begann Oberrat Möllinghaus mit leicht frustrierter Stimme, „Danke für die kurze Einführung, Herr Lehnhoff.“ Und jeder im Saal konnte hören, dass er eigentlich lieber etwas anderes als Dank ausgesprochen hätte.

„Dann komme ich mal gleich zum eigentlichen Anlass meiner kurzen Rede hier, damit Sie alle schnell wieder zum gemütlichen Teil der Feier übergehen können.“

Thiel wurde noch wärmer als eh schon. Warum mussten solche Ehrungen immer so rasend peinlich sein?

„Denn ich möchte heute eine ganz besondere Ehrung durchführen und ich bin mir sicher, dass alle hier im Saal der gleichen Meinung sein werden, wenn ich sage, dass wir stolz und glücklich sein können einen so hervorragenden und erfolgreichen Hauptkommissar in unseren Reihen zu haben wie Herrn Thiel.“ Möllinghaus hob eine Hand leicht an, als trüge er ein Tablett und schwenkte sie in Richtung Thiel, der aber vor lauter Peinlichkeit lieber im Boden versunken wäre. Neben ihm gab Boerne ihm einen Stups mit dem Ellenbogen.

Alle fingen an zu klatschen und Thiel stiefelte unwillig nach vorne. Besser er brachte das hier schnell hinter sich.

„Herr Thiel“, Oberrat Möllinghaus gab ihm die Hand, als er endlich auf der Bühne neben seinem Chef angekommen war.

„Gerne möchte ich mich im Namen des gesamten Präsidiums und der Stadt Münster bei Ihnen für Ihre geleistete Arbeit bedanken und Ihnen zu Ehren Ihres dreißigsten erfolgreich gelösten Falles diese Ehrenmedaille überreichen.“ Thiel ließ sich etwas wiederwillig den kleinen Kasten mit der Medaille übergeben, die Hand schütteln und erst als die Kameras der Fotografen klickten merkte er, dass er die Ärmel seines Pullovers jetzt doch nicht mehr heruntergezogen hatte. Das würde Boerne gar nicht freuen. Aber so war es jetzt halt.

„Und zudem gibt es für diese ausgezeichnete Leistung noch einen schönen Gutschein für ein Essen im Gourmet Restaurant Villa Medici für Sie und Ihre Liebste.“ Und wenn Thiel nicht schon rosa im Gesicht gewesen wäre, dann war es jetzt auf jeden Fall soweit. Er lächelte gequält.

Na gut, konnte der Polizeipräsident ja auch nicht wissen, dass er keine Liebste sondern einen Boerne hatte. Konnte diese Maria aus der Sitte ja auch nicht wissen. Woher auch. Sie hatten es ja niemandem erzählt.

„Äh ja ...“, natürlich hatte er sich vorher ein paar Worte zurecht gelegt, aber jetzt waren die wieder verschwunden ... wie Fußspuren unter dem Neuschnee.

„Also, ich wollte natürlich Danke sagen für die Ehrung. Und dass ... also, dass diese Ehrung ja eigentlich für das ganze Team ist. Also, alle die mit mir arbeiten. Alleine kann man solche Fälle ja gar nicht lösen. Also, Kommissarin Krusenstern, Nadeshda ...“, er suchte in der Menge nach ihrem Gesicht und sah sie schließlich in der Nähe des Buffets mit einer jungen Frau stehen und tuscheln. Erst als ihr Name fiel, blickten beide Frauen auf und sah zum Podium hinüber. Das war bestimmt diese Maria, dachte Thiel.

„ ... und ... und auch natürlich den Jungs von der Spusi, äh, Dirk, Hermann und Ludger. Und Frau Alb- ... Frau Haller aus der Rechtsmedizin. Ohne das ganze Team läuft da einfach gar nichts.“ Er riss sich nochmal zusammen. Jetzt oder nie.

„Und ... äh ... und dir ... dir vor allen ... vor allem.“ Er versuchte von seinen Händen hochzuschauen, aber er schaffte es nicht seinen Blick in die Menge zu lenken. Fixierte stattdessen die Tür zum Flur. Da wäre er jetzt auch gern auf der anderen Seite. Dann schaute er wieder zurück auf seine Hände.

„Weil ... also, weil du mir immer zu Seite stehst ... im Beruf und ... und im Leben und weil ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ich dich so brauchen würde, aber es ist nun mal so. Und ich danke dir für die vielen Jahre und ohne dich hätte ich das nie alles geschafft.“ Weiter konnte er nicht mehr. Sein Hals war jetzt so eng geschnürt wie ein Kartoffelsack.

„Ja ... so. Gut.“ Thiel holte noch einmal tief Luft obwohl seine Atemwege vollkommen verstopft waren. „Dann sag ich mal _Buffet ist eröffnet_!“ Und er hob noch einmal etwas halbherzig seine Medaille an und stapfte dann wieder von der Bühne, ohne Boerne anzuschauen. Hoffentlich hatte er jetzt nicht gerade eine komplette Arschbombe ins Schwimmbecken geknallt. Bloß schnell weg hier.

Und irgendwie bekam er es gar nicht mit, dass erst vollkommene Stille im Raum herrschte, als er die Bühne verließ und dann ein einsames Paar Hände, vermutlich Nadeshda, anfing zu klatschen. Und dann folgten weitere und der Applaus dauerte so lange an, bis er schon zur Tür raus war und fast den Gang runter bis zum Fahrstuhl geschafft hatte, als er leichte Laufschritte hinter sich hörte. Schnell dürckte er den Knopf am Fahrstuhl. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja noch bevor ...

„Chef?“ Nadeshda hatte ihn eingeholt.

„Chef?“ Sie legte ihre Hand leicht an seinen Oberarm und er drehte sich auf sie zu. Sprechen konnte er noch nicht.

„Hätten Sie doch sagen können. Vorhin. Ist ja nichts Schlimmes.“ Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „War ja nur so eine Idee mit Maria. Die ist auch viel zu jung für Sie. Eigentlich.“ Nadeshda musste grinsen und er gleich mit. Fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt. Obwohl das ja gar nicht zutraf, wenn man selber alles augeplaudert hatte. Na ja ... fast alles. Nadeshda hatte natürlich sofort gewusst, wen er meinte, als er sich bedankt hatte. Ansonsten gab es in dem Raum sicher nur eine Handvoll Leute, die sich zusammenreimen konnten, dass ihn und Boerne mehr verband als kollegiale Freundschaft.

Er lächelte leicht gequält und sah Nadeshda entschuldigend an. In dem Moment nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung hinter ihr war und sah, dass Boerne ihm ebenfalls auf den Flur gefolgt war. Dort stand er nun etwas unsicher im Gang. Als Nadeshda sah, dass Thiels Blick an ihr vorbei ging, drehte sie sich um und ihr Gesicht zeigte sofortiges Verständnis.

„Na, dann geh ich mal wieder rein, was?“ Und sie drückte mit einer Hand nochmal Thiels Oberarm und ging dann an Boerne vorbei zurück in den Konferenzsaal. Sie nickte ihm leicht zu, als sie verschwand und er lächelte dankbar zurück.

„Hey“, Thiel war die ganze Sache schrecklich peinlich. Dabei hatte er sich ja freiwillig dafür entschieden ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Er war ja nicht gezwungen worden oder irgendwas.

Und Boerne wäre ihm sicher auch nicht lange böse gewesen, wenn er ihn in der Dankesrede überhaupt nicht erwähnt hätte. Na gut, wenn er so drüber nachdachte vermutlich doch. Aber weiter hätte er ja nicht gehen müssen. Aber irgendwie war der ganze Abend so anstrengend gewesen ohne sagen zu können _„Tut mir leid Nadeshda, aber Boerne fände das nicht gut, wenn ich mit irgendjemand anderem tanze.“_ Oder _„Vielen Dank Herr Oberrat, ich und mein Partner werden den Abend im Restaurant sicher genießen.“_ Und irgendwie hatte ihn das in dem Moment echt geplättet. Emotional. Und das war sicher auch der Grund gewesen ...

„Das hast du wunderschön gesagt.“ Boerne lächelte ihn sanft an, kam auf ihn zu und hob eine Hand an Thiels Gesicht, um mit dem Daumen über seine Wange zu fahren.

Thiel zuckte einfach nur mit einer Schulter. Schon okay. Er selber hatte ja gar nicht viel davon mitbekommen. Wie ein dunkler Tunnel war die Rede gewesen. Und er war blind gefahren.

Aber er sah Boerne an und er sah die Wärme und die Liebe in dessen Augen. Und dann umarmte der andere ihn. Warm und fest. Und Thiel ließ sich umarmen. Einige lange Augenblicke standen sie einfach nur da und hielten sich fest. Boerne wiegte sie beide ein wenig hin und her.

Dann löste Boerne sich ein klein wenig aus der engen Umarmung und sie sahen sich in die Augen. Warmes Grün und kühles Blau, wie die Welt an einem perfekten Sommertag. Thiels Blick fiel auf Boernes weiche Lippen und in dem Moment lehnte der andere sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. Und Thiel küsste zurück. Aber diesmal stoppten sie nicht gleich wieder. Boernes Lippen blieben nah an seinen und ihr Atem vermischte sich. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen erneut. Diesmal drängender. Und Thiel spürte sein eigenes Verlangen nach mehr an die Oberfläche schwimmen.

Er öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig und leckte mit der Zunge über Boernes weiche Haut an den Lippen. Nach einem zögernden Moment spürte er Boernes Widerstand schwinden und ihre Umarmung wurde enger. Dann trafen sich ihre Zungen hungrig und fast war er ein wenig überrascht von der Heftigkeit der Begierde. Aber der andere zog ihn noch enger an sich, griff in seinen Wollpullover am Rücken und ein kleiner Laut entwich seiner Kehle. Also wollte Boerne doch mehr und hatte sich nur nicht getraut.

Thiel griff nach Boernes Haaren und ließ seine Finger hineingleiten. Drückte den anderen an sich. Schmeckte seine Zunge und den Glühwein und die Liebe. Und er spürte auch Boernes Verlangen, dass ihm leicht gegen den Bauch drückte. Endlich.

„Hab gedacht du willst mich gar nicht so“, murmelte er leicht außer Atem gegen Boernes Lippen.

„Spinnst du? Natürlich will ich.“ Boerne lehnte seine Stirn gegen Thiels. „Ich hatte Angst, ich verscheuch dich damit gleich wieder.“

Sie lächelten sich ein wenig schief an. Klare Kommunikation war nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

„Na komm“, Boerne machte sich los und nahm ihn an der Hand. „Dann lass uns mal nach Hause fahren.“ Der andere wusste genau, wie anstrengend solche Veranstaltungen für ihn waren und wollte ihn sicher vor noch mehr Unbehagen bewahren. Aber diesmal schüttelte Thiel mit dem Kopf.

„Nee, lass ma‘ wieder reingehen. Ich hab noch gar nix vom Buffet gehabt.“ Und er grinste Boerne an. Und der grinste zurück. Das leckere Essen konnte man natürlich auf keinen Fall verkommen lassen.


End file.
